bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Ringa Linga
"Ringa Linga" (링가 링가) is a single by Taeyang, released on November 11, 2013. Lyrics |-|Korean= 손 들어라 광복 된 것처럼 뛰어봐라 발목 삘 것처럼 발작 온 듯이 흔들어 다같이 노래를 불러 My name is T to the A to the E (to the) Y to the A N G (hot 뜨거워) 언제나 붉게 타오르지 오르지 (끓어) 여자들은 내 몸에 내 노래에 (울어) Slow jam 아니면 dance 넌 그냥 네 몸을 맡기면 돼 겁내지 말아 눈 가리면 돼 wanna get high 내 짝이면 돼 오늘 밤 우린 타 롤러코스터 ride 안전벨트는 없어 난 그냥 내 옆자리면 돼 멈추지마 baby don’t kill my vibe 이대로가 지금 좋으니까 To the left to the right 그대로 날 따라와 ye 아 ye ye yeah 손 들어라 광복 된 것처럼 뛰어봐라 발목 삘 것처럼 발작 온 듯이 흔들어 다같이 노래를 불러 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 링가링가 (아싸) 링가링가 (좋다) 오늘은 불금이니까 화재 조심 물은 좋으니까 걱정 말고서 body movin’ We partying so hard 힘주면 부러질 것 같이 월요일 so far 다신 안 찾아올 것 같이 어제 일은 다 잊어버려 그제 일처럼 내일 일은 다 지워버려 남의 일처럼 다 같이 jump jump jump 마치 고무줄 놀이 Ladies bump bump bump shake shake that thing for me 멈추지마 baby don’t kill my vibe 이대로가 지금 좋으니까 To the left to the right 그대로 날 따라와 ye 아 ye ye yeah 손 들어라 광복 된 것처럼 뛰어봐라 발목 삘 것처럼 발작 온 듯이 흔들어 다같이 노래를 불러 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 링가링가 링가링가 It’s our party we can do what we want to 이 리듬에 맞춰 모두 1,2 하나 둘 셋 baby 1,2 step Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye 내 두 손을 놓지마 don’t run boo 세상을 가져다줄게 전부 Hey DJ 볼륨을 더 키워줘 이제 손 들어라 광복 된 것처럼 뛰어봐라 발목 삘 것처럼 발작 온 듯이 흔들어 다같이 노래를 불러 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 (like) 링가링가링 링가링가링 링가링가 (아싸) 링가링가 (좋다) |-|Romanization= son deureora gwangbok doen geoscheoreom ttwieobwara balmok ppil geoscheoreom baljak on deusi heundeureo dagati noraereul bulleo My name is T to the A to the E (to the) Y to the A N G (hot tteugeowo) eonjena bulkge taoreuji oreuji (kkeulheo) yeojadeureun nae mome nae noraee (ureo) Slow jam animyeon dance neon geunyang ne momeul matgimyeon dwae geopnaeji mara nun garimyeon dwae wanna get high nae jjagimyeon dwae oneul bam urin ta rolleokoseuteo ride anjeonbelteuneun eopseo nan geunyang nae yeopjarimyeon dwae meomchujima baby don’t kill my vibe idaeroga jigeum joheunikka To the left to the right geudaero nal ttarawa ye a ye ye yeah son deureora gwangbok doen geoscheoreom ttwieobwara balmok ppil geoscheoreom baljak on deusi heundeureo dagati noraereul bulleo ringgalinggaling ringgalingaling (like) ringgalinggaling ringgalinggaling (like) ringgalinggaling ringgalinggaling RingaLinga (assa) RingaLinga (johda) oneureun bulgeuminikka hwajae josim mureun joheunikka geokjeong malgoseo body movin’ We partuing so hard himjumyeon bureojil geot gati woryoil so far dasin an chajaol geot gati eoje ireun da ijeobeoryeo geuje ilcheoreom naeil ireun da jiwobeoryeo namui ilcheoreom da gati jump jump jump machi gomujul nori Ladies bump bump bump shake shake that thing for me meomchujima baby don’t kill my vibe idaeroga jigeum joheunikka To the left to the right geudaero nal ttarawa ye a ye ye yeah son deureora gwangbok doen geoscheoreom ttwieobwara balmok ppil geoscheoreom baljak on deusi heundeureo dagati noraereul bulleo ringgalinggaling ringgalingaling (like) ringgalinggaling ringalinggaling (like) ringgalinggaling ringgalinggaling RingaLinga RingaLinga It’s our party we can do what we want to i rideume majchwo modu 1,2 hana dul set baby 1,2 step Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye nae du soneul nohjima don’t run boo sesangeul gajyeodajulge jeonbu Hey DJ bollyumeul deo kiwojwo ije son deureora gwangbok doen geoscheoreom ttwieobwara balmok ppil geoscheoreom baljak on deusi heundeureo dagati noraereul bulleo ringgalinggaling ringgalingaling (like) ringgalinggaling ringgalinggaling (like) ringgalinggaling ringgalinggaling RingaLinga (assa) RingaLinga (johda) |-|English= Put your hands up like the country’s been liberated Run like you’ll twist your ankles Shake it like you have a spasm Everyone sing along My name is T to the A to the E (to the) Y to the A N G (hot, it’s hot) I’m always hotly burning up (boiling) Girls cry over my body, my songs Whether it’s a slow jam or a dance, just trust your body Don’t be scared, just close your eyes Wanna get high? Then be my pair We’ll go on a rollercoaster ride tonight There’s no seat belt, you just need to sit next to me Don’t stop baby don’t kill my vibe Because I like how things are going right now To the left, to the right, follow me just like tha Yeah ah ye ye yeah Put your hands up like the country’s been liberated Run like you’ll twist your ankles Shake it like you have a spasm Everyone sing along Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring Ringa linga (ahssa) ringa linga (it’s good) It’s a fiery Friday night so be careful of the burn The crowd looks good so don’t worry and keep your body movin We partying so hard like it’ll break Monday is so far, like it’ll never come again Forget everything of yesterday, just like how you did with the day before Erase everything of tomorrow, just like it’s someone else’s business Everyone jump jump jump, as if you’re playing jump rope Ladies bump bump bump shake shake that thing for me Don’t stop baby don’t kill my vibe Because I like how things are going right now To the left, to the right, follow me just like tha Yeah ah ye ye yeah Put your hands up like the country’s been liberated Run like you’ll twist your ankles Shake it like you have a spasm Everyone sing along Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring Ringa linga (ahssa) ringa linga (it’s good) It’s our party we can do what we want to Step to this rhythm, everyone 1, 2 1, 2, 3 baby 1, 2 step Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye Don’t let go of my hands, don’t run boo I’ll give you the whole world Hey DJ, turn up the volume now Put your hands up like the country’s been liberated Run like you’ll twist your ankles Shake it like you have a spasm Everyone sing along Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like) Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring Ringa linga (ahssa) ringa linga (it’s good) Music Video Category:Singles Category:Taeyang Category:2013 releases